Presents On Christmas Eve
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [X'mas cum Ryoma Birthday Fic] The Seigaku regulars have a gift exchanging dinner on Christmas Eve! What presents will they get? The regulars plan to celebrate Ryoma's birthday but he does not know. What will he get?


**Presents On Christmas Eve**

Author's notes: A Christmas cum Ryoma birthday fic! May be very draggy and everything... :) My first try at a one-shot!

Anyway, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday to you Ryoma!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"What a waste of my time!" Ryoma complained aloud while dragging a whole bunch of things.

"My stupid senpai-tachi, all they know is how to do stupid things. Mada mada da ne." Ryoma complained again.

The Seigaku regulars were holding a Christmas Eve dinner at Taka-san's place. They decided not to go to Kawamura sushi so as not to disturb business there which was quite good when it comes to Christmas Eve. Anyway there was Taka-san there to prepare sushi for them. Ryoma would not have gone if there wasn't free food as well as presents. He had spent a lot of money getting Christmas presents for the regulars and wanted his fair share back. His senpai-tachi decreed that everyone was to get a present for everybody for the dinner. The Christmas dinner was also sort of like a gift-exchanging exercise.

Ryoma stood outside Taka-san's house and rang the bell.

Taka-san answered the door.

"Welcome Echizen!" Taka-san gestured to Ryoma for him to enter the house.

"Ochibi! You are finally here!" Eiji ran over to Ryoma and started patting him on the back.

"Echizen! You're late!" Momoshiro joined Eiji by rubbing Ryoma's head furiously.

"Ittaisu yo." Ryoma said.

"Ok that's enough!" Oishi came over and pulled Eiji and Momoshiro away from Ryoma. Fuji, Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui looked up from their card game.

Tezuka stood up. "Since Echizen is here, we shall start the Christmas Eve dinner." He announced.

"Yayy!" Momoshiro and Eiji screamed excitedly.

The Seigaku regulars feasted on the spread laid in front of them. Ryoma and Momoshiro were practically wolfing down everything in front of them. Eiji was making a big mess and Oishi was helping him to clean up. Kaidoh and Tezuka were eating silently but quickly, afraid that their share would be finished by those with bottomless appetites. Fuji was having a special plate of food all to himself consisting of wasabi sushi, extra-spicy kimchi rolls, spicy chicken wings and a whole bowl of double-extra-spicy curry specially catered to the Fuji Syusuke tatsebuds. Inui was making notes while eating and happened to choke. Taka-san tried to hit it out. It was all right until Fuji handed him a tennis racket.

"HORA HORA! BURNING!" Taka-san shouted. "Come on Inui, let me get the food out!" Taka-san waved his racket around wildly.

Inui, sensing an imminent doom stood up to run. In his haste, he knocked over Eiji and made a bigger mess. A piece of wasabi flew into Momoshiro's mouth and he started screaming and tearing. A tear went into Ryoma's ikura sushi and got him fuming mad. Ryoma then purposely tripped Momoshiro in revenge and he fell on top of Kaidoh.

"FSSHUU!" Kaidoh screamed angrily and pushed Momoshiro away from him. Momoshiro fell again. This time he did not fall on anybody, but instead tipped Fuji's curry on himself. This got Fuji mad, really mad. Fuji stuffed all the wasabi sushi into Momoshiro's mouth. Momoshiro's face turned red and he ran for the toilet. While running there, he and Inui collided. Food from their mouths got spat out, and flew onto Tezuka's face.

Tezuka's face darkened. He took a deep breath and said: "Everyone, out of the house! Go 30 laps, NOW!" he commanded.

Nobody dared to disobey their buchou and did as they were told. Tezuka only told Oishi and Taka-san to stay back to clean up the mess.

Everyone was back in the now clean room after the mad dinner.

"Now it is the time to exchange presents!" Oishi announced. Everyone cheered.

"We shall start with Tezuka, is that ok?" Oishi continued and looked at Tezuka for acknowledgement. Tezuka nodded his head.

"Then I shall start. Tezuka, this is from me, Eiji and Fuji. It is a pair of trekking shoes. We hope you like it." Oishi handed a present to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, open and see if you like it nya!" Eiji said to Tezuka.

Tezuka opened the present. "It's very nice, arigato." He replied.

"Tezuka, I know you like unagi, so I made this one for you. Hope its ok…" Taka-san was back to his normal mood again.

"Arigato Taka-san. I have faith in your skills." Tezuka thanked Taka-san.

"Tezuka-buchou, we kouhais have a present for you!" Momoshiro chirped.

"Dang dang!" Momoshiro sang as Ryoma brought out a fishing pole.

"Arigato," was Tezuka's straight and simple answer.

"So I'm last eh?" Inui had recovered from the dinner episode.

Everyone looked at Inui strangely. Was he going to give some new and improved 'Inui Juice' or some other funny stuff?

"Here you go Tezuka!" Inui brought out a transparent glass container full of worms. Everyone's face turned green.

"I caught them while searching for ingredients… er you can use them for fishing. Anyway Merry Christmas Tezuka!" Inui said.

"Arigato," Tezuka said as he recovered and took the worms.

"All right, next is Oishi." Tezuka continued.

"I'll go first! I'll go first!" Eiji screamed excitedly.

"Oishi nya! I got you your favourite stuff! See if you like it!" Eiji gave a present to his doubles partner.

Oishi opened the present. It was a bowling glove. "How did you know I wanted this? Arigato Eiji!"

"Oishi, this is from the rest of the third years." Fuji smiled and handed Oishi his present.

"Wow its heavy! What is it?" Oishi opened his present.

"A bowling ball! It must have been expensive! Arigato!" Oishi thanked them profusely.

"It's our turn!" Momoshiro said excitedly. "And we have for our fuku-buchou, also known as the Mama of Seigaku, a…full…Mama Set!" Momoshiro gave the present to Oishi.

Oishi blushed at being called the 'Mama of Seigaku'. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I did not choose it; it was Momo-senpai…" Ryoma pulled his cap lower down.

"I wasn't me either…" Kaidoh said in a small voice.

"C'mon guys, its not that bad isn't it?" Momoshiro laughed.

Oishi opened the present. "What?" Inside was an apron, a chef's hat and a whole set of cooking utensils.

"Like it Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Er…yes…arigato." Oishi answered. _"Momo must have gotten hungry…" _

"Next would be Eiji." Oishi announced quickly.

"Hoi hoi, it's finally my turn nya!" Eiji bounced up and down.

"I hope you like this Eiji." Oishi handed a maneki to Eiji.

"Kawaii! Sankyuu na Oishi! I shall place it next to Daigoro!" Eiji thanked Oishi.

The rest of the regulars gave Eiji plushies, which he gladly accepted.

"Finally it's my turn?" Fuji smiled.

Everyone gave Fuji his presents. He received high quality film from Tezuka and Oishi, a removable disk for the camera by Kaidoh, a bear from Eiji (Higuma Otoshi), a plush whale from Ryoma and a plush swallow from Momoshiro (under the recommendation from Eiji).

"Here you go Fujiko-chan!" Taka-san gave Fuji a variety of spicy sauces, which included Sichuan spicy bean paste, Thai curry paste and Mexican Tabasco sauce.

"I love it. Thank you Taka-san." Fuji smiled.

"So I'm the last again?" Inui smiled a creepy smile.

Everyone looked at Inui strangely once again. They were almost sure he would give out his new-and-improved Inui Juice this time.

"Fuji, I think you may like this…" Inui said creepily.

Fuji opened his present to find a voodoo doll in it. "Arigato Inui, I like it, _a lot_." He smiled.

Everyone's face turned greener than before. They made a mental note not to make Fuji mad at them for anything.

"O…ok, next up is Taka-san!" Oishi said.

The regulars gave Taka-san things he could use in his sushi shop, like a new knife (with some help in choosing by Taka-san's father), a new cutting board, a new headband and a Japanese cooking book which they hoped would help Taka-san come up with new types of sushi.

Taka-san almost cried when he received the presents. "Arigato…"

Next was Inui. Everyone gave him a notebook.

"Just as I expected." Inui shifted his glasses. "I was hoping for a new laptop though…"

"Now it's our kouhais' turn isn't it?" Oishi said cheerily.

It was Kaidoh's turn and everyone gave him a bandana.

"Arigato." Kaidoh said in a small voice.

"Which is you favourite nya?" Eiji asked Kaidoh.

Kaidoh took up a green bandana with orange patterns.

"You have good taste Mamushi!" Momoshiro patted Kaidoh on his back. "I chose _that _one."

"Then it's the worse one. I like…"

Kaidoh was cut off by Momoshiro. "What Mamushi! What did you say? You want to fight?"

"What!" Kaidoh replied and both of them got into a brawl.

"That's ENOUGH!" Tezuka raised his voice. "Do you want your present Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped fighting and glared at each other.

"Momo! Here's our presents!" Eiji handed Momoshiro a whole pile of cards.

"What is this?" Momoshiro scanned the cards. "All-you-can-eat at Kawamura sushi? Unlimited buffet at Hongo's Barbeque? All-you-can eat at Kim's Korean Restaurant?"

The regulars had given Momoshiro vouchers to buffets in Tokyo.

"Ah! Arigato! I'm feeling hungry already!" Momoshiro thanked the regulars.

"But you almost finished everything just now…" Oishi said.

"Next, Echizen." Tezuka broke them off.

"Nya Ochibi! See what senpai-tachi got you!" Eiji stuffed a present into Ryoma's hands. It was a new Fila cap.

Ryoma studied the cap. "Not bad." He commented.

"What! Not bad? Ochibi! How can you say that to your poor seniors who painstakingly chose a present for you nya!" Eiji attacked Ryoma.

"Ittai! Eiji-senpai!"

Kaidoh turned slightly red and gave Ryoma his present.

"What's this?" Ryoma picked up the present after releasing himself from Eiji's grip. He opened the present to find a cat's toy. He took it and twirled it around.

"Why did you give me this Kaidoh-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Fsshuu!" Kaidoh answered.

"Thanks anyway. Karupin will be glad." Ryoma thanked Kaidoh who upon hearing this had a slight smile upon his face.

"So it's time for your favourite senpai eh?" Momoshiro looked at Ryoma.

"Who's my favourite senpai? Mada mada da ne." Ryoma rebutted coolly.

"Don't be like that Echizen! Look what I got you!" Momoshiro took out a carton containing 24 cans of Ponta.

"How's that Echizen! Now you can have your favourite Ponta everyday!" Momoshiro smiled proudly.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked.

"Why you Echizen!" Momoshiro gathered Ryoma into one of his head locks again.

"Isn't it time for the special programme?" Fuji said aloud.

"Special programme? Oh yes!" Momoshiro released Ryoma.

"Special programme?" Ryoma asked.

"Taka-san." Tezuka nodded to Taka-san.

Taka-san understood and stood up. He came back with a cake.

"As all of you know, it's Christmas Eve today. It is also Echizen's birthday today. So this dinner is also a celebration for Echizen too." Tezuka announced.

The regulars started singing a birthday song for Ryoma who just pulled his cap lower. He blew out the candles and made a wish under the pushing of his senpai-tachi.

"What wish did you make?" Momoshiro and Eiji, the two busybodies, asked in unison.

"According to my data, there is a 99.8 percent chance he made a wish about tennis and Sakuno…"

"What!" Echizen looked up at Inui and immediately regretted it.

"Why Echizen? You like her? Ah, so young!" Momoshiro teased.

"Ochibi has a girlfriend! Ochibi has a girlfriend!" Eiji sang and danced around the room.

"Shut up senpai!" Ryoma glared at the two.

"We have a birthday present for you Echizen." Fuji was smiling. Tezuka and Kaidoh were expressionless, Inui was out with his notebook and Oishi and Taka-san were looking sheepish.

Fuji gave him a plushie. Ryoma inspected the plushie curiously. There was a boy, and a girl. They were holding hands. The girl was kissing the boy on the cheek. The boy was in something like the Seigaku regular's tennis jersey. The girl was in something like a Seigaku uniform. The boy had a cap on. The girl had two long braids. Then it hit him.

"Why is Ryuuzaki kissing me? Why are we holding hands?" Ryoma demanded while trying to hide a blush.

"Ochibi's blushing! Ochibi's blushing!" Eiji taunted and danced around him, joined by Momoshiro.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower down to hide his blush. "Che…"

"Do you like it Echizen?" Fuji asked, smiling all the way. Ryoma did not answer him, but he was quite happy.

"We have a bigger present for you Echizen." Fuji continued.

Ryoma looked at Fuji. _"What did he have in mind now?" _he thought.

Tezuka and Oishi wanted to stop the whole thing but were put off by the smiling Fuji.

"Taka-san, could you bring it in please?" Fuji asked Taka-san. He sheepishly agreed.

Taka-san came in with a huge box. It had a huge ribbon on it.

"Why don't you open it Echizen?" Fuji's smile was getting creepier to Ryoma by the minute. To avoid aggravating the genius, Ryoma decided to do as he was told. He noticed the faces of his senpai-tachi. Tezuka and Kaidoh were looking away, Taka-san and Oishi were looking apologetic, Inui was out with his notebook, Eiji and Momoshiro were smirking and Fuji was smiling sadistically.

Ryoma slowly walked towards the present. He touched the cover and slowly lifted it up.

_"Mada mada da ne! Echizen Ryoma, just lift the damn thing up!" _Ryoma thought. He took a deep breath and lifted the cover. He would never have expected what was inside.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said shyly while blushing.

"Ryuuzaki? Wh…what are you doing in here?" Ryoma asked in shock. Sakuno was dressed like an angel and Ryoma thought she was really sweet.

"Ano…ano… it's because…" Sakuno stammered.

Fuji cut her off. "She's your birthday present Echizen, from all of us!"

"Yeah! Don't you like it Echizen?" Momoshiro teased.

"Shut up Momo-senpai." Echizen replied. "Of course I like it…" he muttered under his breath.

"Sakuno-chan, time for part 2!" Fuji smiled to Sakuno.

"Eh? A…ano, must I really… do that?" Sakuno blushed furiously.

"Of course Sakuno!" Fuji said; his smile widening.

Fuji then pushed Ryoma near to Sakuno.

"Echizen, Sakuno-chan has a present for you! Ne Sakuno-chan?" Fuji said to Ryoma while Sakuno blushed further.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked Sakuno coolly.

Sakuno was blushing. She was fidgeting uneasily.

"A…ano…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Get on with it Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said. He was becoming impatient already.

Sakuno felt his impatience. She took a deep breath. All the rest of the regulars watched in anticipation while Ryoma wondered what she was going to do.

_"Here goes Sakuno!" _Sakuno thought. Sakuno then leaned close to Ryoma and kissed him on the cheek.

Ryoma was shocked. He was not expecting this at all.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno blushed.

"Yayy! Sakuno kissed Ryoma!" Eiji and Momoshiro were dancing around like idiots. Tezuka was shaking his head.

Sakuno was blushing furiously and found interest in the floor while Ryoma was staring at her. Ryoma was shocked, but he actually liked it. He loved her soft lips on his cheek and wondered if they were really as soft as what he had felt on his cheek.

Ryoma said in a low voice to Sakuno. "Mada mada da ne. I'll send you home later." Sakuno was surprised at his words.

* * *

Ryoma sent Sakuno home.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun… gomen nasai…" Sakuno apologised to Ryoma.

"For what?"

"For…for kissing you…" Sakuno said softly while blushing.

"An…anyway, Ryoma-kun, here's your present!" Sakuno gave Ryoma a box.

"May I open it?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai!" Sakuno answered.

Ryoma carefully removed the wrapping and took out the contents. In the box was a miniature crystal tennis racket with a tennis ball.

"Do…do you like it?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"It's beautiful. Arigato." Ryoma answered.

"Hai!" Sakuno brightened up at his answer.

"This is your Christmas present Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"Hai? But how…" Sakuno began. However she was silenced by a kiss from Ryoma.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she blushed again. Ryoma finally broke the kiss. Sakuno's cheek turned as red as the ribbons on the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas _Sakuno_!" Ryoma whispered in her ear.

* * *

Ryoma reached home to the welcome of Karupin.

"Meow!" Karupin rubbed itself against Ryoma's legs. Ryma opicked him up and went into the house.

"I'm back!"

"Oh seishounen you're back! Got any good presents?" Nanjirou asked his son.

"Of course!" Ryoma took off his cap and walked up the steps.

"I got an angel!"

* * *

Notes:

1. senpai - senior

2. ikura - salmon roe

3. unagi - eel

4. kouhai - junior

5. arigato - thank you

6. gomen nasai - sorry

Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday Ryoma!


End file.
